


Unspoken Oaths

by mjspickett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Bewitched - Freeform, Crime story - Freeform, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Fallen, Fantasy, Hunter's Moon, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, NSFW, Novel, Oracle - Freeform, Police, Reincarnation, Romance, Seelie, Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, Thressome, Unseelie, Unspoken Oaths, Urban, Werewolves, faery, m/f/m, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjspickett/pseuds/mjspickett
Summary: Having appointed a Queen in her place, Detective Selena Hawke is totally unprepared when two of her friends are attacked, left to die and their toddler son kidnapped for some nefarious purpose by someone they thought long dead. Plus she has to contend with a former lover using sick tricks to try and woo her away from her lovers. The things a true Queen must deal with! Hmmm!
Both Eli and Cleo are needed to keep the strength of all of them at their height of awareness for they are three together. There is a terrible evil out there which has taken a small child to use in a most foul manner and it will take them all to get him back.
A novel by M.J. Spickett





	

I piled clothes on top of my bed next to my suitcase and stood before it contemplating what I needed to pack for my Hawaii trip. This was my first vacation in years and after weeks of hunting down murderers and rogue faeries, I was happy for a chance to get away, honestly needing it. I was worn in ways that even I couldn’t explain. It was probably due to the pregnancy, or maybe the exhaustion was from all the over time I’ve put in the last few months, plus all the paper work that had been lagging behind due to the murders. Aw well, that was no longer my concern. I Grinning, at the new bikini I had bought earlier today. A shopping spree was always a good way to begin a vacation. I really should call Aaliyah and invite her out more often. She had good taste and it was actually more fun than hanging out with my police buddies. Also anything skimpy I might buy was not going to become gossip around the water cooler. That’s a plus. I enjoyed the time we spent together, as rare as it was. We definitely had to get together more often. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, his hard, lean body pressed along my back. The sweet smell of musk and vanilla filled my senses. I breathed in the heady scent with a smile. 

“Is that actually a swim suit or a slip of fabric?” he asked in a husky baritone. I turned in the circle of his arms and gazed up and down his lean form. 

“Now, Eli, if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise,” I purred as I ran a hand along his chest. I felt his muscles ripple under my touch and licked my lips. It was only May and he already had a healthy tan, one of the first he ever managed to get that didn’t require a healthy dose of glamour. With his long black hair, loose about his broad shoulders and his tri-blue eyes—three separate rings of blue that moved like the ocean—he was breath taking. His hair tickled my cheek as I got to my tiptoes to kiss him. His eyes brightened and he lowered his head to catch my lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, and I tried to hold back the passion we usually exhibited. I wanted to finish packing, but Eli obviously had other plans. With a wave of his hand, my clothes and suitcase moved to the floor in a neat little pile to await my attention. He deepened the kiss and backed me toward the bed. I fell onto the mattress with a yelp and burst into a case of the giggles. For the last few weeks I’ve acted like a silly school girl rather than a seasoned warrior. Eli had that affect on me, especially after we discovered I was pregnant. I just couldn’t get enough of him. I bit my lip and grinned as he unbuttoned his top. He could have used magick and strip us both nude without a thought, but he said he liked the way I stared at his body and wanted to take his time. Eli was such a tease. Tanned skin peeked out as he pulled his shirt out of his jeans. My mouth watered at the sight of his abs. I wanted to sit up and run my lips over every inch of them, but I knew better. It was his way of tormenting me—if I touched him, he would tie me down and do something even worse. Although I couldn’t complain, the results were always mind blowing. He threw his shirt on the floor and I inhaled at the sight of him. Goddess, he was gorgeous. I moved to sit up, but he moved with faery speed and knelt over me with cat like precision. I laid back and stared up at him with hungry eyes.

“Sure I can’t get you to put it on now?” he breathed. 

“Why? It’d only be on for a moment or two at best,” I countered as I reached up to touch his collar bone and sent a wave of alluring magick through my fingertips. “Are you packed?” 

“Uh huh,” he moaned. He arched his neck to reveal the long column of his neck. I obligingly kissed it, then proceeded to lick my way up his chin. “Selena,” he groaned and trailed a hand up my thigh. His hand suddenly clenched, fingers dug into my flesh. 

I gasped in surprise more than pain. My hands flew up to his face to support him as the vision gripped him. It was too late. He cried out, his hands clenched the blankets on either side of my head. His eyes shut tightly as he leaned forward, his head on my shoulder. I’ve never seen a vision hit him this hard before. His body trembled. I could feel his magick pulsate throughout his aura. This wasn’t good. Eli was an Oracle—if he lost control of his magick, he could level the entire city. The way he trembled, I was almost certain he would. I had to balance that power. My hands cupped his cheeks and I began to pull the excess energy away from him and into myself. It was dangerous for me in my condition, but my unborn child had her own psychic shields. I’m positive I could channel Eli’s power without harming her. Or so I hoped. Carefully, I moved that energy through me and into the furniture where it would travel downward until it hit the earth and disperse back into nature. It worked to a point. A backlash of psychic energy hit me like a sludge hammer, whisking me away from the reality I knew to a place almost surreal. I awoke to chaos. Men in military gear ran past me as if I wasn’t there. Physically, I wasn’t, it was my spirit that had been summoned as had Eli’s. I tried to catch what their leader said, but it came as a distant murmur, my hearing restricted to whomever had called out to Eli. Other than seeing what was going on in the immediate vicinity, there was little I could do. I hate bi-location displacement. The hall I stood in led to the kitchen in the Wicca Sanctuary downtown. Why would military personal be in the sanctuary? It was a place for magick users to worship their deities and practice their rituals without conviction. There’s nothing that could interest the army, unless they were recruiting magick users again, but why through this manner? I found Eli knelt next to a body in a pitiful heap and ran to him in shock. 

“Dan? Dan!” I cried and fell to my knees on his other side. “Goddess! What happened to him?” 

“He’s been shot,” Eli answered matter-of-factly, his eyes solely on his uncle. 

My mind rolled in unimaginable horror. Who would shoot Daniel Dion? He was a professor at Ravenwood University and practicing magician, but he was harmless. I looked around in hopes to discover the reason behind the attack only to come across another victim. I left Eli to attend Dan and ran over to the professor’s wife. Aaliyah lay on her back, her business suit torn and stockings shredded. My breath came out in a shudder. She’d been raped, but that wasn’t what brought the tears to my eyes, it was the bullet hole in her forehead. 

“No,” I cried and fell to my knees beside her. My fingers hovered over her gentle face. “Aaliyah…” Her dead eyes stared unblinkingly at me. I inhaled sharply. There was still a flicker of magick in her. It was small, almost non-existent, but there was life within her. We could save her and Dan if we got them to the hospital fast enough.  

The faint scent of smoke wafted through the hall. I sat back on my heels and stared down the hall toward the kitchen. The first whiffs of smoke trailed along the ceiling. Fire. Oh, no. Why weren’t the fire alarms sounding? Okay, this worsened things. We didn’t have much time before the whole church was up in flames. 

“Eli, we’ve got to get back to our bodies if we’re going to save them,” I called. He looked up, fear and horror in his handsome face. “No, Eli!” I gasped as my consciousness was shoved cruelly back into my body. Eli collapsed on top of me, his weight a heavy reminder of just how large he was. I may be fey, but my strength was zapped by my pregnancy. I held him for the few moments it took to get our bearings. 

“What’s going on?” Blinking, I looked up to see Cleotro’s black form lean over us. His teal green eyes were filled with concern, but I didn’t have time to explain. I grabbed his arm as Eli summoned his magick and teleported the three of us to the sanctuary. Cleo stumbled back from us in surprise and looked around. 

“What the hell?” 

The hall was full of smoke now. Eli crawled off me to Dan and gathered him up in his arms while I went to Aaliyah. The fire moved up the hall and licked at the wallpaper. “Goddess, help us.” 

“Where’s Aaron?” Eli called to me. I looked up and down the hall. He was almost always with his parents, but I couldn’t sense the toddler anywhere in the building. Hopefully, he was at his grandparents’ cottage sound asleep. I didn’t want to think of any other possibility. 

“He’s not here,” I said quickly and silently prayed I was right. “We can’t leave without him.” 

“We don’t have a choice.” Cleo shook himself out of his stupor and joined me. “Let me take her,” he offered and lifted Aaliyah out of my arms. “The chapel would probably be the safest way out. Someone must have called 911 by now.” 

I gave a nod in agreement and pushed myself to my feet. He towered over me by more than a head and I couldn't help the small fragile feeling that momentarily consumed me as he held one of my dearest friends. Eli hesitated a moment, obviously in search of Aaron’s auric field. When he didn’t find it, he stood with Dan in his arms and followed us to the chapel. Once upon a time, the sanctuary had been a Catholic church, but had been abandoned during the Witch Hunts of 1949 and bought by a powerful magician named Anthony Sinclair who converted it into a sanctuary for magick users. Things like this weren’t suppose to happen. 

I ran ahead of the guys, into the foyer and I pushed against the huge oak double doors. They were locked. They were never locked. I stared at them in confusion. What the hell is going on? Whoever attacked Dan and Aaliyah couldn’t be from the government. Why would the government do this? We’re protected under the freedom of religion act. Whoever these people were they were out to kill. I just wished I knew why. Dan and Aaliyah never hurt anyone and I highly doubted the British High Council of Magic would do something like this. 

“They’re locked. Eli, can you teleport us out?” I asked and coughed. Smoke began to fill the chapel and foyer. We only had a matter of minutes before the flames reached us. In the distance, I could hear the wail of fire trucks, but it may very well be another ten minutes before they reached us. By then it would be too late for Aaliyah if she hadn’t already passed into Summerland. 

“I can’t teleport five…I don’t even think I can do two right after teleporting three,” he said, real fear filled him at the possibility of us being trapped. 

“Try,” I said firmly and turned my attention back to the doors. 

I felt him summon his magick and try, but fail. I said nothing. My hands balled into fists as I summoned my fey strength. I slammed a fist into the heavy oak. It took two hits to splinter it enough to put my fist through it and tear it off its hinges. The boys moved out of my way as I threw the door into the chapel. The flames already ate at the front platform, the gust of fresh spring air only fed it further. 

I gestured Eli and Cleo forward and into the cool night air. They ran, Dan and Aaliyah tightly in their arms, as they made their way down the old stone steps and to the safety of the sidewalk. I did one more psychic sweep for Aaron, then followed them outside. The night was a refreshing relief after the scorching heat of the fire. I fell to my hands and knees once I hit the sidewalk and vomited the smoke I had inhaled. Cleo laid Aaliyah on a nearby bench and sat next to her to check her life signs as Eli did the same with Dan. I couldn’t do anything more than sit between them and watch as the church burned. Bystanders bore down on us with offers of help or simply to watch the blaze. I ignored them all as I watched Raven’s dreams burn to the ground. 

***********************

If you enjoyed this and would like to learn more of purchase the novel please visit me at [www.mjspickett.com](http://www.mjspickett.com)  
Unspoken Oaths is the copyright of M.J. Spickett 2007 & 2016


End file.
